


Tensión

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Junta no estaba tranquilo.Para nada.Así como nunca lo estaba cuando se trataba de Akito.
Relationships: Kiriyama Akito/Nakama Junta





	Tensión

**Tensión**

Junta no estaba tranquilo.

Para nada.

Así como nunca lo estaba cuando se trataba de Akito.

Desde hace esa tarde el menor le había parecido más... _inconsciente_ que lo usual.

Estaban al Osaka Shochiku-za, se estaban preparando para el concertó de Navidad de los juniores; Akito había pasado cada momento libre yendo tras él, estándole cerca, yendo a menudo más allá de esos límites que se habían impuesto de guardar frente a los otros.

Le tocaba, como no habría tenido que tocarle.

Le abrazaba, como no habría tenido que abrazarle.

Antes que el concertó empezara, mientras estaban a punto de subir en el escenario, se había acercado furtivamente y le había besado los labios, no dejándole ni el tiempo de reprocharlo.

Estaba nervioso.

Cuando el menor estaba tan expansivo con él, tan propenso al contacto físico cuando no estaban en las paredes de su casa, no podía evitar de sentir una continua ansiedad, porque nunca sabía lo que esperar de él, transformando el blando nerviosismo en miedo que Akito pudiera hacer algo inapropiado.

No podía negar que ese tipo de atención tuviera efecto en él, al contrario. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, le gustaba el contacto constante, le gustaba cuando el menor parecía no ser capaz de estarle lejos, porque era que sentía él cuando Akito estaba por allí.

Sólo, en cambio, Junta trataba de mostrarse bastante sensato de entender que habían situaciones cuando estaba mejor distanciarse, cuando estar tan cerca, mostrar de manera tan obvia su relación, no era exactamente la que habría llamado la idea del siglo.

El concertó, de todas formas, había tenido lugar sin que el menor hiciera nada de excesivo.

Claro, cada vez que se giraba estaba a su lado.

Claro, sentía sus manos encima un poco más a menudo de lo que fuera normal para dos chicos que decían de ser sólo amigos.

Pero, considerado el nivel de iniciativa de Kiriyama ese día, podía decirse satisfecho de haber llegado al final del concertó sin sufrir muchos acosos por su parte.

Acabado el concertó, se habían dirigido juntos a los otros en los camerinos; Junta fue acogido de los solitos gritos, del solito hablar en alta voz, del solito ruido de enjambre de chicos que corrían una carrera para llegar primeros a las duchas.

Sonriendo, dejó que lo hicieran; sabía que estaba muy mejor esperar su turno, más que encontrarse a luchar para una de las duchas. Se miró alrededor, buscando a su novio con la mirada.

No le encontró, y sonrió pensando que fuera con todos los otros, probablemente empujándose con niños más jóvenes que él para tener éxito de ducharse primero.

No compartía, pero sabía que esas cosas le divertían.

No tuvo que esperar mucho; cuando vio la mayor parte de los juniores empezar a volver en el cuarto con las toallas encima y un aire más tranquilo de cuando habían entrado, imaginó que fuera el momento bueno para encontrar una cabina libre sin tener que abrirse camino.

Tenía razón: llegado a las duchas, encontró fácilmente un sitio libre. Entró, abriendo pronto el agua caliente y dejando que le corriera encima unos minutos, tratando de aliviar los músculos y de hacerse pasar el cansancio por el concertó.

Acababa de girarse para tomar el gel de ducha, cuando un par de manos apoyadas en las caderas le asustaron.

Y habría echado un grito, si una de las manos no hubiera ido a posarse en su boca, sofocando todos sonidos.

Se sintió girar despacio, para encontrarse cara a cara con Akito, quien parecía casi dividido en dos por una sonrisa maliciosa.

“No haces ruido, JunJun. No quieres que los otros nos pillen, ¿verdad?” le murmuró contra una oreja, empezando a mover las manos en sus caderas en caricias rápidas, curiosas, moviéndose en toda la superficie de piel que encontraban.

El mayor pasó los momentos siguientes recuperándose por la confusión para la presencia de Akito, algo además no hizo simple por ese contacto tan íntimo con él.

Cuando tuvo éxito de enfocar cada detalle, sin embargo, tomó un paso atrás.

“¡Akito!” siseó, en baja voz. “¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?” le preguntó.

El menor hizo un sonido quejumbroso, luego se acercó de vuelta, volviendo a tocarle y bajando la cara en su cuello, empezando a besarlo.

“Oh, anda ya... tuvo gana de estar contigo todo el día, Jun-kyun. No osarás negármelo, ¿verdad?” le dio una leve mordida cerca de la garganta, luego volvió a sonreír y dejó que su mano deslizara bajo el cuerpo del mayor, hasta llevarla a su polla, sintiéndola hacerse dura ya. “Y veo que tú también quieres tocarme, no lo niegues.” añadió, metiéndose a mover la mano de manera lenta y poco precisa, pero bastante para que Junta no tuviera éxito de pensar coherentemente, porque no tuviera éxito de encontrar ni una motivación para negarse al menor.

Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, dejándose besar y tocar, y morder y lamer, antes de respirar hondo y tomar la cintura de Akito, empujándole la cara contra una pared e yéndole detrás.

“Cuando pasas todo el día provocándome, es imposible que no quiera tocarte.” susurró, tratando de sonar lánguido, empezando a tocarle, pasándole despacio las manos en el pecho, bajándolas en su erección, moviéndolas perezosamente mientras pasaba la lengua en su espalda, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto le fuera difícil retener los gemidos.

No queriendo forzar sus límites, empezó a llevar la mano libre a sus nalgas, acariciándolas un poco antes de llegar pronto a destinación.

Lo sintió tenderse cuando dejó deslizar el primero dedo dentro de él, y le apoyó la cara en un hombro para besarlo, sofocando todos sonidos mientras seguía preparándole con una mano y masturbándole con la otra.

Cuando lo consideró listo, quitó rápido los dedos de él y le agarró firme las caderas, haciéndole doblar un poco adelante para tener mejor acceso.

Se asomó hacia él, dándole un beso en la nuca antes de penetrarle, con un empujón resuelto.

Esta vez, Akita no tuvo éxito de retener un grito.

Llevó una mano a la boca, mientras Junta se ponía a empujar dentro de él en ritmo apremiante, mientras la mano volvía en su erección, mientras todas esas sensaciones, una más intensa que la otra, empezaba a hacerle seriamente problemático resistir al instinto de quitar la mano y gritar, gemir, como realmente quería hacer.

El mayor se dio cuenta, y sonrió, pero sabía que aunque Akito pudiera ser inconsciente, todavía tenía sus límites, y no se preocupó.

Siguió moviéndose, cada empujón más hondo que los otros, más rápido, más firme.

Podía finalmente descargar toda la tensión acumulada durante el día, toda la que su novio había creado en él, y era una sensación abrumante.

Se detuvo con la mirada en él, en su espalda tensa, en su expresión atormentada, en su cara donde el sudor se mezclaba al agua que seguía corriendo sin trabas en sus cuerpos, y fue demasiado para que pudiera resistir.

Aceleró el ritmo de la mano en su erección, haciéndole llegar al orgasmo; unos empujones y él también se corrió, vaciándose en el cuerpo de menor.

Jadeando, salió, y lo vio desmayarse al suelo como si no tuviera éxito de seguir estando en pie.

Cuando se recuperó, extendió un brazo hacia él, ayudándole a levantarse.

No dijeron una palabra y volvieron a limpiarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Antes de salir de la ducha, entonces, Akito se giró hacia él, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Mientras caminaban en el breve pasillo entre las duchas y los camerinos, Junta extendió un poco la mano, cogiendo firmemente la de su novio.

Sólo se trataba de dar el primero paso, de decidir que después de todos esos contactos que se concedían merecían la pequeñez de un riesgo así.

Nunca iba a dejar esa mano, y lo sabía.

La apretó, llevando los ojos a Akito y viéndolo sonreír más marcadamente que lo usual.

Y por él ver esa sonrisa, merecía todos los riesgos.


End file.
